FIG. 5 shows a conventional stand 10 for a bicycle. The conventional stand 10 includes a palming portion 12, a hooking portion 14 extending upwards from the palming portion 12 and two legs 16 extending downwards from the palming portion 12. In use, the hooking portion 14 hooks the down tube of the bicycle. The palming portion 12 palms the bottom bracket of the bicycle. The legs 16 cooperate with the front wheel in order to provide three-point support. The stand 10 is non-collapsible. It occupies a certain space, in use or not. Hence, it is inconvenient for a rider to carry the stand 10.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.